The Grand Marnier
by Kaneko Michiru
Summary: Ada penyusup di dalam Sunny Go yang memiliki kekuatan buah iblis, dan merupakan kunci dari misteri hilangnya semua manusia di pulau yang akan mereka datangi selanjutnya. (Enies Lobby Arc-Thriller Bark Arc)


**The Grand Marnier**

'Alice, temukan penawar itu, dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk kabur!' ucap suatu suara.

"Untuk apa aku kabur? Semua keluargaku ada disini." jawab seorang gadis yang bernama Alice itu dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

'Temukan penawar itu untukku! Jika kau berani macam-macam, itulah hari terakhir dimana kau dapat melihat mereka!' ucap suara itu, dan kemudian pergi.

Alice hanya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Uukh!"

* * *

><p>"Misteri yang tak terpecahkan, yaitu suatu pulau yang seluruh penduduknya menghilang secara tiba-tiba..." Usopp sedang membacakan buku yang baru saja dibeli Robin sewaktu di kota.<p>

"EEEHH!? Jangan-jangan mereka menjadi..." Kata Chopper yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"MONSTEERR!" Teriak Usopp menakut-takuti Chopper.

"KYAAA MONSTERR! Eh? Mana mungkin mereka menjadi monster! Mereka pasti menjadi... HANTU..." Balas Chopper menakut-takuti Usopp balik.

"KYAAA HANTUUU!"

"HAHAHA!"

Yah, begitulah suasana kelompok Topi Jerami di pagi hari yang cukup menyenangkan ini.

"Cerita bodoh apa lagi yang diceritakan oleh Usopp sekarang? Chopper tolong bantu aku bawa barang belanjaanku ya!" ucap Nami, Chopper pun berubah wujud menjadi bentuk rusa yang berdiri dengan empat kaki dan siap membawa semua barang belanjaan Nami.

"Hey ini bukan cerita bodoh tahu! Aku membacanya dari buku yang dibeli Robin!" ucap Usopp tidak terima.

"Cerita apa itu?" tanya Nami yang sudah mulai tertarik.

"Pulau Grand Marnier, apa kau pernah tahu nama pulau itu?" tanya Robin.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya." jawab Nami.

"Pulau Grand Marnier adalah pulau yang sudah 2 tahun belakangan ini dikabarkan seluruh penduduknya menghilang tanpa jejak." jelas Robin.

"Tidak mungkin! Bisa saja mereka memang pergi meninggalkan pulau itu!" ucap Nami syok.

"Didalam rumah mereka masih ada perabotan lengkap dan bahkan perapian yang masih menyala, seperti masih ada kehidupan di pulau itu." jelas Robin sambil membaca buku itu.

"HANTUU..." Chopper mengeluarkan suara yang cukup mengerikan sehingga dapat membuat Usopp merinding.

"Jangan menakutiku Chopper! Bagaimana jika muncul hantunya beneran!?" teriak Usopp yang sudah gemetaran.

"Untuk apa hantu menggunakan cerobong asap?" tanya Nami dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Fufufu entahlah, pulau ini masih menjadi misteri dan aku ingin mengungkapkannya." ucap Robin.

"Hei itu Luffy dan Franky, apa itu yang dibawanya?" tanya Usopp.

"Daging dan _cola_ dalam jumlah besar." jawab Chopper.

"Oi, ternyata kalian juga sudah pada selesai belanja, ayo kita berangkat!" kata Luffy.

"Yosh! Persediaan _cola_ Sunny Go juga sudah penuh." ucap Franky.

"Nami-swaan, Robin-chwaan... Aku mendapatkan banyak nanas di pulau ini, dengan ini aku bisa membuatkan kalian minuman ala pulau tropis!" ucap Sanji yang juga sudah selesai belanja.

"Wah aku penasaran..." ucap Robin.

Dari kejauhan Alice sedang mengamati mereka.

'Bajak laut, aku harus masuk ke kapal mereka, siapa tahu mereka punya dokter yang hebat.'

Diam-diam, Alice menyusup masuk kedalam Sunny Go, dan disana, Alice melihat ada seorang pria sedang tertidur di pinggir kapal.

_TREKK! _

"Siapa itu?" Zoro bersiap-siap menarik katananya.

"_Deux Doigts_(Dua jari)!"

Belum sempat menengok, Zoro sudah terlebih dahulu terjatuh.

"Huft, kaget aku, pendengarannya tajam sekali..." ucap Alice, lalu langsung masuk ke dalam kapal.

Seluruh Kelompok Topi Jerami sudah berada di Sunny Go, mereka sudah menarik jangkar dan siap berlayar.

"Dasar Marimo, selalu saja tertidur..." ucap Sanji lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Dia tidak seperti sedang tertidur." ucap Robin mengamati.

"Hey, benar, apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Nami, lalu mereka semua melihat Zoro dari dekat.

"Uuukh..." Zoro perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan kemudian teringat dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya sebelum dia pingsan.

"Hey! Dimana gadis itu!? Sial..."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Franky.

"Dia seperti habis mimpi buruk." jawab Luffy.

"Siapa gadis yang dia maksud?" tanya Usopp.

"Gadis? Apa yang dipikirkannya?" ucap Sanji yang sudah mulai berpikir macam-macam.

"Hey kalian tidak melihat ada seorang gadis asing ada di kapal ini?" tanya Zoro.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kami tidak melihat siapa-siapa selain kau yang tergeletak disini." jawab Usopp.

"Mungkin kau tadi bermimpi." ucap Nami.

"Tapi tadi ada yang menusuk leherku lalu aku..."

"KYAAA!"

Semua kru Topi Jerami langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Itu suara Chopper." kata Sanji.

"Suara itu berasal dari UKS." kata Robin.

Segera seluruh kru Topi Jerami menuju ke ruang UKS dan mendapati Chopper yang sedang menghadap ke dalam ruangannya, lebih tepatnya sedang berusaha bersembunyi dari sesuatu yang ada di dalam.

"Oi, Chopper ada apa?" tanya Luffy.

"Kalau kau ingin bersembunyi harusnya disisi satunya." ucap Robin.

"Oiya..." Lalu Chopper mengubah posisi sembunyinya.

"Kau sedang bersembunyi dari apa sih?" tanya Usopp lalu melihat kedalam.

"Eeeeh...?"

Lalu semuanya ikut melihat kedalam.

"Siapa?" tanya Luffy.

"Gadis itu, itu gadis yang tadi!" jawab Zoro sambil menunjuk ke arah Alice yang jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Di satu sisi, Alice juga sedang syok melihat rusa yang bisa berbicara.

'Makhluk itu, tidak mungkin... Lalu mereka... Gawat aku harus waspada.' batin Alice.

"Hey jangan seperti itu pada seorang gadis." ucap Sanji, lalu masuk dan memberikan tangannya, dan Alice menanggapi tangan Sanji untuk membantunya bangun.

'_Pecinta wanita, koki, perokok, kekuatan dibagian kaki, kelemahan pada wanita._'

"_Mellorine_, kau sungguh cantik saat menatapku." ucap Sanji seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih." ucap Alice.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Luffy, Alice melihat ke arah Luffy dan melebarkan kedua matanya karena syok.

'Fragonard?'

"Eh? Kau kenapa?" tanya Luffy bingung.

"Ah maafkan aku, juga karena menyusup ke kapal kalian, perkenalkan, namaku Alice, aku sedang mencari seorang dokter, dan kupikir didalam kapal kalian aku dapat menemukan dokter yang hebat." jawab Alice panjang lebar.

"Hahaha aku tidak akan bahagia walaupun kau bilang aku ini dokter yang hebat, dasar bodoh!" ucap Chopper sambil menari-nari seperti biasa.

"Jadi, kau dokternya? Lalu kenapa cerpelai bisa berbicara?" tanya Alice.

"Aku ini rusa kutub tahu!" jawab Chopper.

Alice mendekati Chopper, "Apakah kau kena racun Aconitum?"

"Jangan mendekatiku!" ucap Chopper yang perlahan-lahan mundur.

Tapi Alice lebih cepat memegang pipinya.

"Kau lucu sekali..." ucap Alice sambil tersenyum dan secara tiba-tiba Chopper menjadi tenang.

'Benar, dia benar-benar rusa kutub...'

* * *

><p>"Nami-swaan, Robin-chwaan, Alice-saan... Kupersembahkan <em>Pina Punch<em> ala pulau tropis, silakan menikmati..." ucap Sanji sambil meletakkan minuman itu diatas meja.

"Terima kasih, Sanji-kun." ucap Nami.

"Terima kasih, Kokku-san." ucap Robin.

"Terima kasih, Sanji-kun." ucap Alice.

"Sanji, aku juga mau yang seperti itu!" ucap Luffy.

"Ya ya sebentar, kau mengganggu saja!" kata Sanji.

"Jadi kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Nami.

"Aku dari Pulau Grand Marnier, yang adalah tujuan kalian setelah pulau yang tadi kalian singgahi." jawab Alice.

"Eeh, itu 'kan pulau yang ada di dalam buku Robin." ucap Nami kaget.

Robin mengambil buku yang tadi dibelinya. "Berarti kalau kau berasal dari Pulau Grand Marnier, kau pasti tahu lebih banyak tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana 'kan?" ucap Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Benar, banyak orang yang singgah ke pulau tempat tinggalku menyangka pulau itu tidak berpenghuni, tapi sebenarnya ada..." jelas Alice sambil meneguk _Pina Punch_ buatan Sanji.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mana itu menjadi pulau tujuan kita selanjutnya lagi..." ucap Nami langsung lemas.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, seorang pemuda bernama Seine ingin memetik bunga Lavender, tapi karena dia mencarinya pada malam hari, yang malah dia temukan adalah bunga Aconitum yang serupa dengan bunga Lavender di dalam hutan di pulau kami, dan saat menyentuh bunga tersebut, secara tiba-tiba wujudnya berubah menjadi kelelawar." jelas Alice.

"Kelelawar!?" tanya Usopp kaget.

"Ya, dan karena penduduk mentertawakan wujud Seine sekarang, dia akhirnya meracuni seluruh penduduk dengan bunga itu." jawab Alice.

"Kejam sekali... Aku jadi ingin menangis..." ucap Franky.

"Seperti ini bunganya Dokter Chopper." ucap Alice sambil mengeluarkan kotak yang berisi bunga Aconitum dari dalam tasnya, lalu Chopper meneliti bunga itu.

"Jadi bunga itu dapat merubah wujud manusia menjadi binatang? Kereen!" ucap Luffy dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

"Apanya yang keren kalau tidak bisa kembali ke tubuh semula, hah?" ucap Nami beserta pukulan tepat di kepala Luffy.

"Iya juga sih."

"Lalu kenapa hanya kau yang tidak berubah menjadi binatang?" tanya Robin.

"Aku sedang tidak berada disana saat itu." jawab Alice singkat.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Robin heran.

"Eum, karena itu Kapten, izinkan aku untuk menumpang di kapalmu ini sampai penawarnya dapat ditemukan." ucap Alice sambil memegang tangan Luffy.

Alice tersentak saat menyentuh tangannya. '_Dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar, dan ambisi yang besar, penyuka daging, kelebihan bisa memanjangkan tubuh, kelemahan pada benda tajam._'

Luffy mengangguk, "Tentu saja!"

"Alice!" Chopper akhirnya keluar dari ruangannya. "Aku menemukan jenis bunga ini didalam buku!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Alice lalu semuanya melihat kedalam buku itu.

"Ini termasuk jenis yang langka dan beracun, mungkin butuh waktu beberapa lama untuk membuat penawarnya." ucap Chopper.

"Tidak apa, aku senang akhirnya ada yang bisa membuat penawarnya."

* * *

><p>Alice terdiam sembari menatap laut, 'Aku dapat merasakan bahwa penawar itu akan kudapatkan disini, Chopper adalah dokter yang hebat, begitu juga dengan yang lain, dan semakin aku melihat Kapten Topi Jerami semakin aku merindukanmu Fragonard.'<p>

"Oi, Alice, jurus apa sih yang tadi kau gunakan?" tanya Zoro yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Alice.

Alice tersenyum melihat Zoro, "Aku bisa membuat orang pingsan hanya dengan dua jariku, aku juga bisa membunuh seseorang hanya dengan menyumbat pembuluh darah mereka dengan tanganku."

Zoro bersiap-siap menarik katananya, "Aku tahu kau memiliki maksud tertentu..."

"Dan aku juga bisa menenangkanmu."

"_Cinq Doigts_(lima jari)!"

Alice hanya menyentuh kulit Zoro dengan ujung jarinya, dan segera kemarahan Zoro hilang.

'Sepertinya tadi aku ingin marah, tapi kenapa ya?'

"Kekuatan buah iblis."

"Ya, dan bukan itu saja, aku bisa membuatmu mengetahui perasaanku, apa yang ingin kusampaikan dan... Merasakan apa yang kurasakan." Alice memegang tangan Zoro.

"..."

"Maaf karena aku melakukan ini, tapi sudah terlalu banyak penderitaan yang kurasakan, aku ingin membaginya pada seseorang." ucap Alice lalu bersandar di kapal, dengan senyum lega.

"Huh, kenapa aku jadi ikutan terlibat juga..." Zoro melipat tangan didepannya.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Karena aku percaya kalian itu kuat." ucap Alice sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ada burung camar hinggap di bahu Alice, "Ada apa kawan?" Alice memegang kaki burung itu.

"Apa?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Zoro.

"Akan ada badai dalam lima menit kedepan jika kita tidak memutar arah." jawab Alice.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Kau bisa bahasa burung?" tanya Zoro bingung.

"Tidak, aku bisa membaca pikiran mereka... Nami! Coba lihat keluar sebentar!" Panggil Alice.

"Ada apa Alice?" tanya Nami keluar dari dalam. "Tunggu... Anginnya berubah."

"Zoro tolong ubah layarnya ke kiri." suruh Nami yang langsung dipatuhi Zoro.

'Apa Alice mencoba memberitahu hal ini tadi?' pikir Nami.

* * *

><p>"Selamat makan!"<p>

"Makan yang banyak Alice-saan!" ucap Sanji.

"Hati-hati dengan makananmu, jangan sampai dicuri Luffy, hey Luffy! Jangan curi makananku!" ucap Usopp dan timbullah kericuhan serta kehebohan di meja makan.

"Hahaha, kalian ini berisik sekali ya..." ucap Alice.

"Biasakan kupingmu karena kau akan mendengar yang lebih berisik lagi daripada ini." ucap Nami.

"Ohya? Tapi aku senang melihat Kapten... kalian tahu, tunanganku wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya." kata Alice.

Dalam sekejap mereka semua langsung tersedak, minus Luffy dan Alice.

"Mirip denganku?" tanya Luffy sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Alice, buka matamu!" ucap Nami sambil memegang kedua pundak Alice.

"Eh? Dari tadi aku sudah membuka mataku..." ucap Alice bingung.

"Dia sudah mempunyai tunangan... Dan tunangannya seperti Luffy..." Sanji langsung jatuh lemas.

"Oh, Alice... Malapetaka apa yang menimpamu sehingga kau mendapatkan nasib yang sial seperti ini?" ucap Franky sambil menangis berlebihan.

"Alice, masih ada banyak laki-laki didunia ini..." ucap Usopp sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Mengapa kalian menangis?" tanya Luffy.

"Aku tidak menangis, bodoh!" jawab Franky tiba-tiba.

"Kalian ini, sudahlah jangan menambah bebannya!" ucap Zoro membuat keributan yang terjadi berhenti seketika.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Tuan Pendekar?" tanya Robin.

"Tumben Marimo peduli pada orang lain." sindir Sanji.

"Kurang ajar kau Alis Aneh!" ucap Zoro bertengkar seperti biasa.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian akan mengetahuinya setelah sampai ke Pulau Grand Marnier." ucap Alice.

"Yeay ke pulau binatang!" kata Luffy bersemangat.

"Itu bukan pulau binatang tahu, mereka itu manusia!" ucap Usopp.

"Memang, tapi sekarang 'kan bentuknya sudah menjadi binatang."

"I, iya juga sih..."

Ditengah keributan kelompok Topi Jerami, Alice hanya bisa tersenyum pilu, memikirkan apa lagi ulah Seine pada keluarganya.

Disamping itu, Zoro hanya memperhatikan Alice.

"Dasar, setidaknya kenapa tidak katakan saja kalau membutuhkan bantuan."

* * *

><p>"Chopper, bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Alice.<p>

"Sebentar lagi akan selesai." jawab Chopper yang tetap berfokus pada pekerjaannya, membuat penawar racun Aconitum.

Alice hanya tersenyum melihat rusa kutub didepannya.

"Oh iya, aku bawakan makanan untukmu karena tadi kau tak sempat makan." ucap Alice.

"Eh, terima kasih Alice." Chopper menghentikan kegiatannya meracik penawar untuk menikmati hidangan yang dibawakan Alice.

"Kau kenapa murung Alice?" tanya Chopper.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Alice.

"Kau seperti sedang sakit." Chopper tiba-tiba memegang kening Alice dan langsung tersentak.

"A, apa ini?! Aku bisa merasakan yang kau rasakan?"

"Fufufu, aku memakan buah Tapu-Tapu, jadi aku dapat menyalurkan perasaanku kepadamu, ataupun sebaliknya, dan masih banyak lagi." jelas Alice.

"Ohya? Keren... Aku juga makan buah Hito-Hito, karena itu aku sekarang adalah manusia keturunan Zoan."

"Hmm.. Ya pantas kau sangat lucu..."

"Bodoh! Walaupun kau terus bilang begitu aku tidak akan senang, dasar bodoh!" ucap Chopper yang menari-nari seperti biasa.

"Fufufu... Kau itu tidak bisa menutupi perasaanmu yah?" Lalu, Alice memegang tangan Chopper, "Chopper, aku percaya padamu, aku yakin kau pasti bisa menyembuhkan mereka."

"Ya, pasti… Kasihan Alice, aku dapat merasakan kesedihanmu, kau pasti sedih melihat keluarga dan temanmu selama dua tahun terakhir ini…" ucap Chopper.

"Ya, aku berutang budi padamu."

* * *

><p>"Oi, Nami... Apa kau tidak merasa aneh pada gadis itu?" bisik Usopp.<p>

"Tentu saja tidak! Ah, perhiasan ini indah sekali..." kata Nami sambil mengelus-ngelus perhiasan itu ke pipinya.

"Oi oi... Kau ini mudah sekali ya disogok dengan perhiasan." ucap Usopp dengan _sweatdrop_nya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Usopp?" tanya Nami dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." jawab Usopp dengan wajah menunduk.

"Iya juga sih, aku juga merasakan hal yang aneh sewaktu dia memberitahukan perubahan angin... Apa dia juga mempunyai kemampuan navigasi?"

"Kapten!" panggil Alice menghampiri Luffy yang sedang tidur di kepala Sunny.

"Hmm, ada apa Alice?" tanya Luffy yang membuka sebelah matanya.

"Kau tidak takut jatuh kalau kau tidur disitu?" jawab Alice.

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar terjatuh? Kau 'kan tidak bisa berenang." tanya Alice.

_TRIING!_

Nami dan Usopp saling berpandangan.

"Ehem, Alice... Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." ucap Nami.

"Hmm?" Alice menengok dan mendapati Nami dan Usopp sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Luffy tidak bisa berenang?" tanya Usopp.

"Bukankah dia memakan buah iblis?" tanya Alice balik.

"Darimana kau tahu? Apa kau sudah pernah melihat tubuhnya melar?" tanya Nami heran.

"Waah kau sudah mengetahui kekuatanku sebelum melihatnya, kau keren sekali!" kata Luffy.

"Fufufu, aku belum cerita ya? Aku pemakan buah Tapu-Tapu, jadi aku bisa tahu pikiran, apa yang mau dikatakan, perasaan, kelemahan dan kekuatan dari orang yang aku sentuh." jelas Alice.

"KEREEN!" Teriak Luffy dan Usopp dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Alice-saan... Sentuhlah tubuhku! Rasakan setiap desir cinta yang mengalir di~"

_BLETAK!_ Sanji menerima pukulan maut dari Nami.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, HAH?!"

"Super! Coba kau pegang tanganku." ucap Franky lalu Alice memegang tangan Franky.

"APA!? Aku tidak bisa merasakan peredaran darahnya!" Teriak Alice syok, seketika mereka langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi Alice.

"Itu karena aku _cyborg_, bagaimana keren 'kan?" ucap Franky.

"Tapi itu membuatku takut..."

"Berarti kau tidak bisa merasakan benda mati? Lalu bagaimana kau tahu perubahan angin waktu itu?" tanya Nami.

"Aku hanya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hidup, dan waktu itu ada seekor burung camar yang memberitahuku." jawab Alice.

"Wah enaknya memiliki kekuatan seperti Chopper!" kata Usopp.

* * *

><p>"Tidak ingin tidur didalam Alice-san?" tanya Robin menghampiri Alice sambil memakaikan mantel ke bahu Alice.<p>

"Tidak terima kasih, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar disini." jawab Alice.

"Kalau begitu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." kata Robin lalu duduk disamping Alice. "Menurut buku yang kubaca disini, banyak yang bilang kalau Pulau Grand Marnier adalah pulau yang berhantu, karena setiap orang yang singgah ke pulau itu pasti selalu mendengar para binatang yang sedang meraung-raung, dan apakah itu menjadi jawaban atas misteri selama dua tahun ini?"

"Apa maksudmu kau ingin menanyakan kenapa tidak dapat menemukan penawarnya sampai dua tahun berlalu begitu?" tanya Alice balik.

"Ya, seperti itu kira-kira." jawab Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Itu karena Seine mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat mengeluarkan suara yang begitu nyaring di telinga binatang, dan Seine memanfaatkan kekuatan itu pada saat ada kapal yang singgah ke pulau sehingga tidak ada yang dapat kabur, sedangkan penawar itu sangat sulit ditemukan." jelas Alice.

"Kekuatan yang mengerikan, lalu bagaimana kau bisa meloloskan diri?" tanya Robin.

"Aku tidak pernah meloloskan diri." jawab Alice.

**Flashback.**

"_Alice, pakai gaun ini!"_

"_Tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengannya, sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau pria yang kucintai itu Fragonard!" teriak Alice pada ibunya._

"_Memang, ibu tahu kalau kau mencintai Seir Fragonard, tapi dalam peraturan kerajaan, anak sulung harus menikah terlebih dahulu sebelum adik-adiknya, jadi kau harus menikahi kakaknya, Seir Seine." jelas ibunya._

"_Aku benci jadi Putri." kata Alice pelan._

_Di satu sisi..._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Seine, temuilah Alice."_

"_Apa maksudmu Fragonard? Jadi sekarang kau sudah menyerah dan menyetujui pertunangan itu?" tanya pemuda bernama Seine kepada Fragonard._

"_Itu demi kebaikan kalian juga 'kan?" jawab Fragonard._

"_Demi kebaikan apa? Jelas-jelas pria yang dicintai Alice itu kau Fragonard, bukan aku."_

"_Tapi kau juga mencintainya 'kan!?"_

_Seine terdiam mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut adiknya, 'Jadi dia sudah mengetahuinya?'_

_Fragonard menyentuh pundak Seine. "Lakukanlah bagianmu, yang sudah seharusnya kau lakukan, yaitu menjadi pendamping Alice."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Seine, aku rela berkorban demi kau! Sudah sepantasnya ini dilakukan oleh adik yang sudah banyak menerima kebaikan oleh kakaknya." Fragonard memberikan senyum yang menenangkan._

_Seine hanya bisa tersenyum getir._

"_Tetap saja, hidupku tidak akan tenang jika seperti ini."_

_Malam hari, di Istana._

"_Fragonard? Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Seine?" tanya ibu Fragonard._

"_Ibu, batalkan pertunangan ini." jawab Fragonard tiba-tiba._

_Seisi ruangan terkaget-kaget mendengarnya, terutama ibu dari Fragonard dan Seine yang hampir terkena serangan jantung._

'_Fragonard?' Alice menutup mulutnya saking terkejut dengan ucapan Fragonard barusan._

"_Fragonard! Apa kau mau ikut membangkang juga?!"_

"_Tidak, tapi ini sudah kesepakatan kami, dan salah satu dari kami akan melangsungkan pertunangan setelah kami mendapatkan keputusan."_

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanya ibu Alice._

"_Seharusnya Seine sudah berada disini untuk menjelaskan, tapi kemana dia?"_

"_KYAAA! Ada kelelawar masuk!"_

"_Usir dia! Usir dia!"_

"_Awas dia mendekati Nyonya Besar!"_

_Kehebohan pun terjadi hanya karena seekor kelelawar yang tidak mau keluar dari ruangan._

"_Tunggu jangan sakiti kelelawar itu!" teriak Alice._

"_Putri, jangan menyentuhnya!"_

_Tapi Alice tetap menyentuh kaki kelelawar itu, dan Alice langsung terkejut._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Fragonard._

"_Seine, kelelawar ini adalah Seine!" jawab Alice dengan wajah pucat pasi._

"_Se, Seine? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tanya Fragonard._

"_Dia bilang dia memetik bunga Lavender kesukaanku dan langsung berubah menjadi seperti ini." ucap Alice._

"_Hei! Jangan-jangan yang kau ambil itu bunga Aconitum? Kedua bunga itu memang memiliki kemiripan, apalagi kau memetiknya saat malam hari."_

"_Itu 'kan bunga beracun..." kata Alice._

"_Dimana kau menemukan bunga itu? Aku akan meminta dokter membuat penawarnya." ucap Fragonard yang langsung bergegas keluar._

"_Tunggu!"_

"_Ada apa Alice?"_

"_Seine berkata sesuatu, katanya, 'Kau sudah menang, tidak apa-apa.'"_

"_Menang apa maksudmu, Seine? Kita sudah berjanji 'kan? Kita bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa!" kata Fragonard._

"_Dia bilang, 'Aku sudah tidak bisa memegang janji itu lagi, jadi, kuserahkan Alice padamu...'"_

"_Fufufu... Memalukan sekali anakmu sudah menjadi kalong yang bau itu." ucap ibu Alice._

"_Ya, itu memang memalukan, dalam peraturan kerajaan, 'Jika calon raja meninggal atau menghilang, adik atau saudaranya berhak menggantikannya.'" ucap ibu Fragonard dengan wajah serius._

"_Kalian memang tidak punya hati! Seine ada disini! Dia tidak mati atau pun menghilang!" ucap Alice sambil menangis._

"_Tidak akan semudah itu aku menerimanya! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pertunangan itu!" ucap Fragonard marah lalu pergi keluar._

_Hari demi hari dijalani oleh Seine yang sekarang sudah berubah sosok menjadi kelelawar dengan kesedihan, mulai dari dicemooh oleh orang-orang yang sudah mengetahuinya, bahwa Putra kerajaan berubah sosok menjadi kelelawar dan hampir membunuhnya, tak peduli lagi statusnya yang adalah Putra sulung kerajaan. Dan Alice sering datang menemui Seine yang bersembunyi di hutan, sambil membawakannya makanan dan berbicara dengannya._

_Kini, Alice sudah menjadi tunangannya Fragonard, walau itu hanya menjadi status dan belum disetujui oleh mereka._

"_Fragonard hentikan! Jangan sentuh tanaman itu! Kau akan menjadi seperti Seine!" teriak Alice yang terus menghalangi Fragonard menyentuh bunga beracun itu._

"_Jangan hentikan aku! Aku memang ingin menjadi seperti dia, supaya pertarungan antara kita menjadi seimbang! Arkkh!" lengan Fragonard digigit oleh Seine, membuatnya berhenti sejenak._

_Seine hinggap di bahu Alice. "Seine bilang 'Jangan lakukan! Untuk apa kau melakukan hal bodoh itu?! Kau tahu 'kan penawarnya saja seluruh dokter Grand Marnier saja tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya!'"_

"_Bukannya tidak ada, tapi tidak ada yang mau! Seine, aku ini kakakmu! Mana bisa aku menerima Alice menjadi tunanganku, sedangkan kakakku yang berhak malah tidak berdaya hanya karena keadaannya seperti ini? Aku akan menerima racun itu dan bertarunglah secara adil! Agar walaupun aku menang, itu secara adil."_

_Lalu Fragonard memegang bunga Aconitum dan secara ajaib berubah menjadi binatang._

"_Kura-kura?"_

_Seine terbang menghampiri Fragonard yang sudah menjadi kura-kura dan saling berkomunikasi. Ketika mereka menjadi binatang, mereka pun saling berkomunikasi dengan bahasa binatang._

"_Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Alice, lalu Seine hinggap lagi di bahu Alice._

'_Alice, pergi dari pulau ini! Cari penawar racun Aconitum. Dan, Fragonard! Ayo kita bertarung secara adil! Aku dengan caraku, kau dengan caramu!' ucap Seine dengan bahasa binatang._

_Fragonard tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda setuju._

_Kemudian Alice pergi seorang diri untuk mencari dokter yang bisa meracik penawar racun Aconitum, tapi tidak ada dokter yang bisa. Sampai setahun kemudian Alice kembali ke Pulau Grand Marnier, tidak ada lagi manusia di pulau itu, dan perubahan yang paling drastis adalah perubahan sifat Seine yang menjadi jahat._

"_Seine! Dimana semua orang?" tanya Alice kepada Seine yang hinggap di tangannya._

'_Dimana penawarnya?' tanya Seine._

"_Aku tanya kenapa semua orang tidak ada?!" bentak Alice menghiraukan pertanyaan Seine._

'_Aku meracuni mereka semua.' ucap Seine dengan tenang._

_Alice menutup mulutnya karena syok._

"_Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Alice yang mulai hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk._

'_Karena mereka mau membunuh kami.' jawab Seine singkat, tapi tindakannya ini masih tidak dapat dicerna oleh Alice._

"_Apa maksudmu melakukan hal bodoh ini, hah!?"_

'_Bukankah sudah kujelaskan? Mereka sudah bertindak seperti binatang bahkan saat mereka masih menjadi manusia, mereka tidak peduli siapa Putra atau Putri kerajaan, peraturan kerajaan hanya membuat mereka menjadi binatang, maka apa gunanya menjadi manusia?'_

"_Tapi tidak harus seperti ini juga caranya, Seine!"_

'_Tidak, kau salah! Sekarang berikan penawarnya.'_

"_Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu!" ucap Alice yang langsung berlari, mencari Fragonard.  
><em>

"_Fragonard! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?" tanya Alice memegang tangan Fragonard yang hanya terdiam tak ada satu pun yang dipikirkannya._

'_Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan tubuh seperti ini. Memang kita masih bertarung, tapi dia malah sengaja meracuni semua orang, sepertinya dia sengaja untuk kalah dalam duel itu.'_

"_Lalu kenapa melibatkan semua penduduk?" tanya Alice sambil mengeluarkan air mata._

'_Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi yang jelas aku harus berubah menjadi manusia dulu agar bisa menghentikannya, apa kau sudah menemukan penawarnya?'_

"_Belum, aku sudah berkeliling ke pulau-pulau terdekat disini, tapi tidak ada yang bisa meracik penawarnya." ucap Alice dengan nada sedih._

'_Apa kau sudah mencoba mencari di kapal bajak laut?'_

"_Belum, tapi bajak laut bukankah..."_

'_Dokter tetaplah dokter, walaupun mereka bajak laut, tetap saja mereka akan berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan pasiennya, lagipula mereka kemungkinan berasal dari wilayah lain dan memiliki pengobatan yang lebih muktahir.'_

"_Bagaimana aku bisa berhadapan dengan bajak laut seorang diri..."_

'_Aaarrkkh!' Fragonard berteriak dan gelisah secara tiba-tiba._

"_Fragonard... Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?!" tanya Alice panik._

'_Seine mengeluarkan suara itu lagi, pasti ada kapal di pantai... Karena suara itu kami tidak bisa keluar dari pulau ini." jawab Fragonard._

"_Seine...?" Alice menutup telinga Fragonard, "Kau masih bisa mendengarnya?"_

'_Lumayan, tapi telingaku masih sedikit sakit.'_

"_Seine... Tunggu saja Fragonard, aku akan membawakanmu penawarnya!"_

* * *

><p>"Fufufu, cinta dan pengorbanan, pilihan yang sulit ya?" ucap Robin sambil menegak secangkir kopi di tangannya.<p>

"Karena cinta harus berkorban, begitulah yang terjadi."

"Tak terasa ya sudah pagi."

Robin bangkit dan berdiri di sisi kapal.

"Hmm, tidak terasa ya…" Alice menyusul Robin dan mereka berdua menyaksikan keindahan matahari terbit.

* * *

><p>"Sanjii! Kita mendapatkan cumi raksasa!" teriak Luffy dan Usopp bersemangat.<p>

"Cumi dicampur dengan nanas dan saus tomat, atau dipanggang dengan sedikit wine mungkin akan jadi rasa yang unik." gumam Sanji.

"Aku tak peduli mau dimasak seperti apa, aku lapaar!" teriak Luffy yang sudah kelaparan seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang besar bergerak dibelakang mereka.

"Huaa! Cuminya masih hidup!" teriak Usopp.

"Biar kupotong." ucap Zoro yang langsung bersiap dengan katananya.

_Bletak!_ Kaki Sanji mendarat sempurna di kepala Zoro.

"Jangan sembarangan memotong! Kau bisa merusak struktur asli cuminya tahu!" ucap Sanji.

"Kalau masuk kedalam perut juga akan sama saja, dasar Alis Aneh!" ucap Zoro.

"Marimo!" ucap Sanji yang langsung berkelahi bodoh seperti biasa.

"Gomu gomu no... _Gatling_!"

Dan pada akhirnya cumi raksasa itu K.O. karena serangan Luffy.

_Bletak!_ Tendangan Sanji juga mendarat di kepala Luffy.

"JANGAN MENGHANCURKANNYA!"

Di atas sana, Alice bersama Robin dan Nami sedang menyaksikan kehebohan kru Topi Jerami.

"Haha selalu saja seperti ini, tidak pernah sehari pun tidak ada kehebohan." ucap Nami.

"Ya, harusnya kita bisa lebih terbiasa dengan hal itu."

"Sanji aku lapar!" rengek Luffy.

"Iya ini sedang ku bakar cuminya!"

"Teman-teman! Aku sudah berhasil menemukan penawarnya!" teriak Chopper tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah itu Dokter Chopper!?" tanya Alice tak percaya, lalu berlari menghampiri Chopper dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih!"

"Hahaha, walaupun kau bilang begitu aku tidak akan senang, dasar bodoh!" ucap Chopper dengan tariannya itu.

"Oi, teman-teman, ada pulau didepan kita." ucap Franky.

"Kita sudah sampai!" kata Alice bahagia.

"Ayo kesana!" teriak Luffy setelah menghabiskan cumi raksasa.

Sunny Go akhirnya sampai di Pulau Grand Marnier.

"Setahun terakhir aku kesini hutannya tidak selebat ini." ucap Alice yang sudah berada di daratan bersama kru Topi Jerami.

"Aku tidak mau dapat bagian menjaga kapal lagi, biar Franky saja." ucap Zoro yang sudah trauma.

"Pulau ini benar-benar tidak terurus." kata Nami.

"Oi, Coba lihat kemari!" Luffy melambai-labaikan tangannya.

Disana mereka melihat ada pemukiman-pemukiman yang sudah lama tidak terurus.

"Aaaaarrrrkkkhhh!" teriak Chopper menutup kedua telinganya tiba-tiba sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Chopper!"

"Chopper kau kenapa!?"

"Uukh, ada suara yang memekakkan telingaku, telingaku sakit sekali!" kata Chopper sambil berguling-guling di rerumputan.

"Kalian semua, kumohon dengarkan aku! Temukan kura-kura dan berikan penawar itu terlebih dahulu padanya, aku mengandalkan kalian." ucap Alice lalu langsung memisahkan diri dari kru Topi Jerami.

"Kau mau kemana Alice?" tanya Luffy.

"Aku akan menghentikan suara ini." jawab Alice lalu menghilang dibalik hutan.

"Alice! Luffy, kenapa kau membiarkannya? Dia wanita dan dia tidak bisa menghadapi bahaya sebesar itu!" ucap Sanji.

"Dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu, kita hanya bisa membantunya 'kan?" kata Luffy tenang.

"Mengapa kau bisa setenang itu, Luffy?! Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya?!"

"Alice menitipkan pesan padaku untuk memberikan penawarnya kepada penduduk, aku percaya dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya." ucap Robin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menolongnya!" lalu Sanji bergegas pergi tapi ditahan oleh Zoro.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku!"

"Tidak akan."

"Aku bilang menyingkir!"

"Kau tidak bisa menolongnya!" teriak Zoro membuat Sanji kaget, semuanya melihat ke arah Zoro.

"Zoro..." ucap Chopper.

"Kalau begitu aku hanya ingin melindunginya, jadi jangan halangi aku." ucap Sanji lalu langsung berlari menerobos Zoro.

"Dasar koki bodoh!"

"Sudahlah Zoro..." ucap Nami menepuk bahu Zoro.

Robin menutup telinga Chopper dengan kain, "Masih terdengar?"

"Sedikit, terima kasih Robin."

Nami mengambil penawar dari dalam tas Chopper. "Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan kura-kura di hutan selebat ini?"

"Disaat ini penemuan barukulah yang berguna! Kacamata sensor!" ucap Usopp lalu memakai kacamata barunya itu.

_PIIP... PIIIP..._

"Kura-kura... Kura-kura... Itu dia!"

_PIP PIP PIP PIP_

* * *

><p>"Seine! Hentikan, kumohon hentikan suara memekakkan itu!" mohon Alice dan pada akhirnya Seine menghentikan suara itu, dan kemudian hinggap di tangan Alice.<p>

'Sudah mendapatkan penawarnya?'

"Sudah, tapi kumohon lepaskan para penduduk."

'Huh, kau memang selalu tidak berubah dari dulu.'

"Aku memang tidak pernah berubah, lalu apa yang membuatmu berubah, Seine?" Alice menatap Seine nanar.

"Alice! Menjauh!" teriak Sanji lalu melancarkan serangan pada Seine, tapi kalah dengan kecepatan terbang Seine.

"Alice kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sanji khawatir.

"Ya, kenapa Sanji-kun kemari?"

"Aku akan melindungimu, dimana kalong itu?"

"Sanji-kun, segera pergi dari sini, berbahaya!" ucap Alice yang berusaha menarik-narik Sanji agar pergi.

"Kalau begitu kau juga pergi." ucap Sanji menarik tangan Alice tapi Alice menahannya.

"Tidak, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Seine melemparkan racun Aconitum ke arah mereka.

"Awas!"

* * *

><p>"LUFFY?!" teriak kru Topi Jerami.<p>

"Eh, kalau ini Luffy lalu aku siapa?" tanya Luffy bingung.

"Ke, kenapa ada dua Luffy disini?" tanya Chopper.

"Sudah cukup ada satu Luffy, lalu kenapa sekarang ada dua Luffy?" kata Nami stres.

"Ini seperti mimpi buruk..." ucap Usopp.

"Apa perubahanku ini membuat kalian kaget, maafkan aku ya, dan juga terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku." ucap Fragonard, kembaran Luffy.

"Dia berbicara! Dia berbicara!" ucap Usopp dan Chopper bersamaan.

"Suaranya juga mirip dengan Luffy hanya saja jauh lebih sopan." ucap Robin.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Seir Fragonard, aku tak menyangka kalau aku memiliki kembaran." ucap Fragonard pada Luffy.

"Aku Luffy, aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku punya kembaran."

"Lihat betapa miripnya mereka." ucap Nami.

"Tapi yang jelas kebodohan Luffy lebih dominan terlihat." ucap Zoro.

"Ohiya, aku harus menghentikan Seine, beberapa diantara kalian, bisa tolong berikan penawarnya pada penduduk yang lainnya?" ucap Fragonard.

"Oke."

Lalu Chopper, Usopp dan Robin mereka mencari para penduduk yang menjadi binatang dan mengembalikan mereka ke tubuh mereka semula.

Dan sisanya menyusul Alice dan Sanji yang sedang menemui Seine.

"Awas!" Sanji dengan sigap mendorong Alice sehingga Sanjilah yang terkena racun itu, dan secara ajaib berubah menjadi... Bebek.

"Sa, Sanji-kun..." Alice yang mengetahui Sanji terkena racun langsung jatuh terduduk, kemudian Sanji menghampiri Alice, 'Kenapa kau bertambah tinggi Alice-san?'

Alice menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Seine berhenti melakukan hal itu! Aku tahu kau sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura melakukan ini 'kan?"

Alice berusaha menggapai Seine, tapi Seine menghindar.

"Seine, berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kau lakukan!"

Seine menyentuh jari Alice.

'Hasilnya sudah ditentukan sekarang.'

"A, apa maksudmu?" tanya Alice.

"Alice!" panggil seseorang yang suaranya sangat dirindukannya.

"Fragonard!"

"Alice, berikan penawarnya." suruh Fragonard, lalu Alice memberikan penawarnya pada Seine dan Seine menjadi manusia kembali.

"Ace!?" teriak Luffy terkaget-kaget melihat Seine yang sudah berubah menjadi manusia yang ternyata mirip dengan Ace.

"Kakaknya Luffy!" teriak Nami.

"Benar-benar aneh." ucap Zoro.

Lalu Seine menghampiri Fragonard, "Fragonard, kau yang menang." ucap Seine.

"Apa maksudmu? Bahkan kita belum bertarung! Aku tidak terima dengan keputusan ini!" kata Fragonard.

"Perjanjiannya 'kan siapa yang mendapatkan penawarnya terlebih dahulu dia yang menang."

"Tapi kau sengaja mengaturnya agar terjadi seperti itu 'kan? Kau sengaja membuat dirimu dibenci oleh Alice ." ucap Fragonard.

"Ayo kita bertarung secara adil. Aku dengan caraku, kau dengan caramu, bukankah begitu yang kukatakan? Alasanku mengubah semua penduduk menjadi binatang itu karena akan lebih mudah bagi kita menjalankan duel tanpa pusing dikejar-kejar penduduk." jelas Seine.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga binatang itu?" tanya Alice.

"Aku sengaja membuat mereka tidak dapat keluar dari pulau ini, jika tidak bukankah akan membahayakan mereka?" jawab Seine.

"Tapi jika penduduk berubah lagi menjadi manusia bukankah mereka akan memusuhimu?" tanya Nami.

"Maafkan kami Seine." ucap salah seorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari hutan.

"Ya, dan karena kami telah memaksa kalian dengan pertunangan itu."

"Ibu?" Alice langsung berlari memeluk ibunya yang sudah berubah menjadi manusia.

"Seine, Fragonard, maafkan ibu ya?" ucap ibu mereka sedih.

"Tentu saja." ucap mereka lalu memeluk ibu mereka.

Para kru Topi Jerami hanya bisa menyaksikan reuni para keluarga kerajaan dengan perasaan senang.

"Hmm, sepertinya masalahnya sudah selesai." ucap Usopp.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kita pergi?" usul Nami.

"Yosh!" ucap Luffy bersemangat.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengintil Robin dari belakang.

"Ada apa dengan bebek ini?" tanya Robin.

"Eh, apa kalian tidak menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Usopp.

"Ah iya aku lupa, dimana Sanji?" ucap Nami sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Oiya, Sanji!" teriak Luffy sambil melihat sekeliling mencari Sanji.

"Sudah kita tinggalkan saja koki bodoh itu." ucap Zoro tak peduli.

"Tunggu, bebek ini mengatakan sesuatu!" kata Chopper lalu mendekati bebek itu.

"Apa yang dikatakannya Chopper?" tanya Luffy.

"I, ini… Sanji!" jawab Chopper, dan semuanya langsung terkejut.

"Aaah, ini gawat!" ucap Usopp.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nami.

"Penawarnya sudah habis." ucap Chopper.

"APAAA!?"

* * *

><p>"Kalian semua, terima kasih ya telah menolong kami, dan juga Chopper yang sudah membuatkan penawarnya." ucap Alice.<p>

"Sama-sama _Mellorine_!" ucap Sanji yang telah berubah kembali menjadi manusia.

"Sekalipun kau memujiku aku tidak akan senang, dasar bodoh!" ucap Chopper yang menari-nari seperti biasa.

"Alice, kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau adalah Putri Kerajaan Grand Marnier." kata Usopp.

"Ya, akan merepotkan jika aku harus menjelaskan seluruh ceritanya kepada kalian." ucap Alice.

"Putri, saya sudah menyuruh para penduduk untuk bekerja bakti membasmi bunga Aconitum dari pulau ini." ucap pelayan kerajaan.

"Aku juga sudah membuatkan penawar racunnya dalam jumlah banyak jika ada yang terkena lagi." ucap Chopper.

"Terima kasih banyak kalian semua." ucap Alice senang.

"Alice, kami membawakanmu bunga Lavender kesukaanmu." ucap Fragonard yang datang bersama Seine.

Robin menyenggol lengan Alice, "Apa pilihanmu sekarang, Alice?"

Alice menoleh ke arah Robin, "Tidak, aku akan memilihnya nanti, setelah mereka memenangkan duel dariku."

"Fufufu, baiklah."

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Luffy, "Sampai jumpa Alice! Sampai jumpa lagi kembaranku! Sampai jumpa lagi orang yang mirip dengan Ace!"

Kemudian Sunny Go menarik jangkarnya dan memulai petualangan baru di pulau selanjutnya.

"Sanji! Aku lapar!" rengek Luffy.

"Apa? Kau baru saja menghabiskan cumi raksasa itu sendirian! Dan kau bilang kau masih lapar!?" Sanji hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Luffy.

"Benar-benar berbeda dengan Luffy yang tadi..." ucap Nami.

"Ya, benar-benar berbeda..." ucap Usopp sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa sih yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Luffy sambil menyantap daging yang sedang dihidangkan oleh Sanji.

"Tapi jika kita memiliki Kapten yang seperti itu tidak akan seseru ini, ya tidak?" ucap Zoro.

"Ya, benar juga." kata Robin membenarkan.

"Hahaha!" tawa dan kehebohan mulai kembali di Sunny Go, yang akan terus menemani perjalanan mereka.

FIN

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau sesuatu yang menyinggung kalian para readers, tapi kuharap kalian menyukai fanfic buatanku ini!

Dimohon reviewnya supaya aku dapat membuat fanfic yang lebih bagus dan lebih menarik di kemudian hari!


End file.
